Why not?
by Seeker Nami
Summary: Sequel to ArgentDanielle's fic "Maybe Later". Shonen-aiBoys Love pairing DemolisherxMegatron Please Read and Review .


_Author's notes:__ Hello everyone! I'm Seeker Nami and this is my first fanfic in Fanfiction.net!_

This ficcie it's a sequel to Argent Danielle's fanfic: "Maybe Later" (Thank you so much for the permission Dani-chan =^o^=) So, please read her cute little fic first =)

Anyways, have mercy of my soul. English is not my language so if I have some grammar or spelling errors let me know it! ^_^v

Oh and any flames will be used to fry asparagus, just kidding, but please no flames. Read and review! Pretty please! ^_~

**Legal Stuff:** I don't own Transformers (I wish I did) but I do own Demolisher, hehehe! .' just kidding.

**WHY NOT?**

A sequel to "Maybe Later" 

_Nobody ,__ never, will understand anything _

_Such love is artificial honey, _

_Artificial honey, artificial ice _

_Artificial paradise --From "Robot" sung by T.aT.u_

Several days have past since Demolisher found out those deep feelings he had towards Megatron. Fortunately for him, the Autobots were giving a lot of troubles with the mini-con captures lately so he had crossed very little words about anything with his commander.

Was it that Megatron hadn't found out what was happening yet?

It was so foolish to think that way, wasn't it odd enough to wake with someone's face millimeters away from one's own?

Maybe Megatron was very busy to give any importance to whatever one of his useless subordinates was doing in that instant. The most important thing was to destroy the Autobots and gather the mini-cons to go back to Cybertron triumphantly after all.

Demolisher was on his quarters; the last battles against the Autobots had been tough after finding out Scavenger was a traitor and therefore losing a powerful element. Demolisher had had his doubts regarding him from the beginning, but no… did anyone listen? No, of course not! Scavenger was someone to trust in… yeah, sure.

The tank gasped, becoming aware of the itching pain in his right shoulder. Hot Shot was going to pay for the punishment he infringed on him later that day in the battlefield; after performing a diagnostic on his systems he laid on his recharge berth and dimmed his optics.

For quite a few minutes nothing ran through his head, then the memory of that short kiss he gave his leader assaulted his mind once again and persisted like a virus that has installed itself in a PC's hard drive. It had been too short and he still couldn't believe he _actually_ did it. Such a blissful sensation yet he more than ever wished to repeat the experience, but now there was a difference and that thrilled and frightened him at the same time: he wished to confess his feelings to Megatron, wished to kiss him again and again to show him up everything he couldn't express with single words.

_Is it possible that... that I really have fell in love for Megatron?_

He pondered that question again and again, he had always been one of Megatron´s most loyal soldiers –if not the only- and was willing to do whatever for him and the cause he lead. Yes, even if it meant to sacrifice his own life. He always settled this as a fact, as part of his programming and nothing else. The idea of loving Megatron from the very beginning without even noting it never crossed his mind before. He sighed in disbelief not finding any true meaning for all this foolishness; The Decepticons couldn't bear that kind of feelings, did they? It wasn't proper from them to have those kind of deep emotions. Besides, there was something that worried him even more and that was the idea of talking to Megatron about it. He wouldn't go and tell him: Megatron, sir. I love you. It was a complete idiocy! After all, Megatron was the supreme ruler of the Decepticon race, the elite and he was nothing but a simple soldier. How could he expect the powerful Decepticon leader to correspond his feelings? He shook his head as in an attempt to wipe out his confusing thoughts.

He remained this way for some hours until his systems asked for some energy and ever so slowly he fell in recharge mode, or what we could call a deep sleep.

Megatron was in the throne room, he had been very worried lately and what surprised him the most was that it didn't had anything to do with the mini-cons but for something very different, he walked across the ruined room concerted only on his reflections.

He couldn't explain himself Demolisher's presence in the throne room that day and definitely he couldn't explain why he had found him millimeters away from his face. It was totally illogical. Was he mumbling something while sleeping? That was his first doubt; Megatron slapped himself mentally for his own stupidity after meditating the whole matter. What happened was pretty obvious; in the very instant the thought frightened him. He could expect that from Thrust, that guy simply had all the looks of what humans called a 'gay', but from Demolisher he could just not believe it. Maybe the stupid soldier had finally ended with his cerebro-circuitry damaged after so many combats and was imagining things. But, if wasn't for that?

He stopped his pace and stared out from the hole in the ceiling right to the stars. Since when did he worry about what his subordinate was thinking? Of course he had his reasons; he couldn't go across the universe knowing that one of his most reliable soldiers felt something else for him that just respect and loyalty. He didn't dislike the idea at all however he was the deadliest Decepticon of all Cybertron and wasn't definitely going to waste his time dating a lame soldier, that would damage his self image, without mentioning that was the last thing he ever wanted to do in his whole life.

He sat down in his stone throne and supported his chin with his hand, still pondering; Demolisher wasn't that bad looking after all and he actually liked that at least somebody obeyed him without questioning and hesitating too much. He mulled over the situation, he had always used that soldier to achieve his goals; he knew that Decepticon would do whatever for him without expecting anything in exchange; a twisted smile played in his metallic faceplates, it amused and surprised him, the courage that tank had.

Megatron was sure of this: he didn't feel anything deep for Demolisher, but he was aware that he **could **feel something towards him at any moment –if he wasn't already starting to feel it- Anyways, _there's always the benefit of doubt_, Megatron thought.

He sighed; the battles with the Autobots gave him plenty of time for thinking. He didn't jump to any conclusion at the instant he woke up, he couldn't waste his time; he had to reprimand both Starscream and Cyclonus for their incompetence losing a mini-con in a battle with that Red Alert. The matter did really enrage him, it seemed like his soldiers were becoming much more stupid every minute they spent on Earth and it's natural satellite. Maybe because of the lack of training and constancy, after all in Cybertron they spent more time trying to get out from a battle when they ended up in another one at the same moment.

He was in his throne for a bit more time, he found himself unquiet and decided to get out of the base to take a walk, a long one. He wasn't used to it, but thought it was necessary. For now, he didn't want to step on Demolisher or any other Decepticon till the next battle with the Autobots.

Something good about the Decepticons is that most of them are so absorbed in their own personal world that they rarely notice the changes in others' behaviors, although there's who, like Starscream, that keeps all optics to everything that happens in his surroundings to get some personal advantage from it.

And the unusual behavior of both Decepticon tanks drew his attention for it was something obvious for the expert eye.

He didn't know what was going on with his leader and his pathetic pet dog, however judging for the way Demolisher turned his gaze away from his commander's it must have been something dire. If this could bring him some advantage or not was something he still didn't know, but at least he could kill some of his free time finding out the intimacies of either one of the two warriors.

With dexterity he managed to corner Demolisher one morning in the base while he was doing all of his diary chores searching for mini-cons that would have recently activated on Earth's surface.

—Say Demolisher, I think you're hiding something. —The red Seeker said flatly.

—I don't know what are you talking about, Starscream… —He responded, without even looking at the plane, then after a short pause, he added:

—I'm not hiding anything just go away. –If the poor soldier were to be a human he surely have had blushed brightly but in exchange his optics dimmed it's glowing a little bit and avoided to distract his attention from the computer's screen. 

—Uh huh—Said Starscream, smiling from one audio to another, his pray was on the trap. –C'mon, you've got something, I know it. Do you think I'm as fool as Cyclonus to not guess it?—

Once again, the green and red tank kept his gaze fixed in the screen, he didn't wanted to talk to that prying seeker even if this forced him, he knew that if he did the quiver in his voice would end up denouncing him. He suddenly stopped his typing on the computer's panel… Starscream… Did he knew? Primus, why he, of all in the base? His hands trembled and the red jet noticed that tremor when those big cannons on his shoulders shook at the same time.

A bit exasperated for his lack of initial success Starscream walked to Demolisher, who leapt from the chair he was sitting in and getting on guard, a bit tense though. Starscream had his sword ready and was smiling maliciously, slowly; he walked over his prey till Demolisher hit the nearby wall where he had nowhere to run. The sword's edge came dangerously close to his throat along his owner, who had his body's weight pinned over Demolisher, and was looking straight to his optics, watching him with one of the most sinister looks he had ever seen in his whole life.

—Will you keep hiding me your secret?—Starscream hissed. Demolisher was going to yell his cannons off about what was troubling him when the base's alarm echoed announcing a mini-con had awakened. Demolisher thanked Primus mentally and taking advantage of Starscream's distraction he pushed him away and checked the coordinates on the new mini-cons.

The new mini-con's capture had been relatively easy, since these were on the surface of the leafage in a jungle, although to leave the place with them was going to be another tale when the Autobots arrived to the party.

In this occasion, Megatron had decided to accompany them to the mini-con hunt down, tired as he was that their soldiers always left the battlefield losing and with their tails between their legs.

Optimus Prime was as usual leading the Autobot group, a thing that didn't surprise his nemesis.

Both leaders bottled immediately in a ferocious battle each one trying to gather the new mini-cons. The remaining Autobots also entered the battle hunting the Decepticons.

The battle had some time since it begun when Demolisher noted the absence of an Autobot in particular: Blurr. What was done of him? In a moment he was besides Hot Shot fighting Wheeljack and at the other he had disappeared.

Hiding behind an enormous rock covered by moss he scanned the zone. He couldn't find Blurr anywhere and the thickness of the weeds didn't help to facilitate the task; Blurr's colors were easy to recognize but among so many trees it seemed somewhat complicated. Suddenly his optical sensors detected something moving among the trees very near the place where his leader and Optimus Prime were fighting. He carefully zoomed at the image and discovered the Autobot sniper ready to shoot towards Megatron.

Demolisher felt something odd at that moment, he felt the urge to attack the Autobot with no mercy, he didn't stop to think twice and launched an all out attack to the hidden Autobot, who could barely react and was thrown heavily to the ground by a wave of laser shots. Megatron and Optimus turned their attention to the events that were being given a few meters away from them. Demolisher attacked Blurr mercilessly with such a great intensity. Blurr who was taken by surprise by the sudden and ferocious attack from the Decepticon was unsure on what to do next; attack or retreat.

The idea of what was happening to Demolisher from quite some weeks ago crossed Megatron's mind once again and tried to tie the loose ends when an enormous energy sphere struck Demolisher's back knocking him down unconscious; Megatron turned his attention to his nemesis who had done the shot and without really knowing what he was doing he tossed the new mini-con away from his hand and power-linked to his mini-con Leader-1 and began to show off his arsenal shooting ruthlessly to Optimus Prime who fought to protect himself and attack at the same time.

SideSwipe's voice rose among the noise of shots:

—Optimus, sir, we have got the mini-con. Sadly, the other one was destroyed… we better withdraw immediately. There's no need to continue.

Optimus agreed and without saying or doing anything more the Autobots tele-transported back to their base with the mini-con in their power.

Then Megatron stopped his attack, he had his gaze fixed in the green horizon in front of him without being really aware of what he saw. Ever so slowly he directed his look to Demolisher whom was in the floor, without moving, completely unconscious, he noticed a thin thread of Energon flooding from his back and down to the leafage of the jungle floor. The Decepticon leader bit his lower lip, he haven't acted consciously a few minutes ago and he scolded himself for the sudden feeling of fault that attempted to rise from the depths of his spark in response to the vision of his warrior knocked down on the floor. He found himself lifting the fallen warrior with infinite care and giving the order to retreat, even before Thrust's irate protests for not going to chase after the surviving mini-con

In the lunar base Megatron left Demolisher to Thrust's care, who was still fuming for his commander's lack of initiative.

—Megatron, don't you care for losing that mini-con? We should have pursued the Autobots and get hold of it.—

—I told you not to bother me right now, do as I have said and get Demolisher repaired once and for all!—Megatron roared. 

—W-what are you talking about sir? That's a completely excludible soldier, you don't need him… besides I'm not a medical unit—Thrust retorted.

—You dare to question my orders!? Do as I tell you if you don't want me to sell you as scrap metal!—Megatron added, pointing his statement by aiming directly to the dark-green plane with his barrel cannon.

—A-as you command… sir.—

Megatron sat down on his throne crossing his arms over his legs, truthfully worried for Demolisher's status.

Starscream, who was peeking at their conversation had already discovered what the whole matter was about and was surprised at how bizarre the thing resulted. It would have been amusing to had made that green and red tank to confess it while pleading for his life. Actually Starscream would have obtained some personal benefit of the matter by means of blackmail. But… Megatron seemed equally interested in his soldier, the idea made him twist his mouth to a side, if that was true then he, Starscream would continue in zeros and therefore wouldn't obtain any benefit of the situation. The sole idea was still so funny. Megatron and Demolisher? Sure, it sounded as good as saying "water and oil"

Twenty-four hours after the battle in the jungle, Megatron finally appeared in his soldier's quarters, which had spent all the time recovering from his wounds. Without waiting any other second he came into the small room and stared down at his warrior whom laid down on his recharge berth, he carefully walked over and stared down at him; Demolisher's optics were dimmed and the recharge unit signaled normal levels in his energy flow, he was going to be alright within other twelve hours or so, Megatron thought.

Very slowly, shyly, he raised his hand and lightly traced with one finger the line of Demolisher's jaw and lips, he could now figure out the feeling that crossed his mind that day he found him so near to his face. He shuddered when he became aware of it, that soldier was more than what he actually expected.

Demolisher lit up his optics, which delayed a bit to get adjusted to the illumination in the room and when he finally could recognize the images he almost jumped off of the berth when he found himself face to face with Megatron, who was staring at him longingly, something really unusual from him.

—Megatron, sir… what's wrong?—He asked slowly. Megatron remained in place without moving a single mechanism, watching him without saying a thing, Demolisher studied his commander from his head to his feet, without losing any detail from his physiognomy and then again he locked his stare on his master's face, completely absent in contemplating his lips, then he just rose his body up so he was watching Megatron at eye-level, but always loosing his mind in the glorious vision of those beautiful lips he so much longed to kiss, he dimmed his optics, ignoring the voices that told him to stop and so shyly he pressed his lips over Megatron's, kissing him tenderly.

Every doubt in Megatron's mind, if he still had any, dissipated in that very instant and almost automatically he kissed back, Demolisher gasped in surprise attempting to break loose when Megatron deepened the kiss and with one hand took his soldier from the back of his head, approaching him even more.

Both warriors had all their attention in the sensations that this first contact brought with itself, the blissful pleasure of their tongues brushing each other, slowly at first, timidly then increasingly faster as passion and desire lit up their sparks. Demolisher embraced Megatron caringly, closing the space between their bodies; this proximity caused an almost surreal atmosphere. Megatron climbed to the recharge berth, so he was now on top of Demolisher, while kissing him over and over. Suddenly, Megatron stopped and ran his lips down his soldier's neck; pleased by the sensations he was producing. Once again, Megatron stared straight at Demolisher's optics and smiled. It was the first sincere and loving smile that crossed his face in thousands of years!

Demolisher felt as if his hard drive was about to reboot itself –Me-Megatron… I... I...—He hesitated. –I… Love you, Megatron.—He finally confessed, sealing his confession with yet another tender kiss. 

Megatron smiled once again –I think I love you too, Demolisher. But I'm not sure.—

—It doesn't matter—He said –You're my lord and as long as I can stand by your side fighting the enemy I'll be alright.—Demolisher added, disbelief showing in his voice though. Megatron, sensing this kissed him in his forehead as if he was a child and laid himself in the berth, beside him, embracing him.

Megatron awoke from his recharge mode and the first thing his optics registered was the beautiful sight of Demolisher sleeping beside him, the bond they had done last night allowed him now to know what his new bondmate was feeling or thinking and smiled when he felt the warm, smooth flow of energy running throughout their bodies by a blue cable situated in their chests, connecting them and that irradiated energy directly from their sparks.

Lovingly, Megatron traced the line of his bondmate's face and thus Demolisher felt the thoughts of his lord and woke up very slowly and saluted him with a huge smile, reaching his face to kiss him.

Both Decepticons got up from the recharge berth and stepped out of the room in silence for they didn't need to exchange words now that their bond permitted them to communicate in silence. Life in the base should continue as normal, as had always been, with it's combats, it's loses and victories. However there was something more these two warriors could share and that thing was the love that was born between them.

An artificial, different and nevertheless so similar and deep love to the one we humans know.

_-*~THE END~*-_


End file.
